


The king and his knights.(Chinese.ver/中國語注意)

by uduki_7



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate History, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Other, Parallel Universes, The heroine of the second creation.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uduki_7/pseuds/uduki_7
Summary: 是和左一大佬约的拉郎同人文。本人非作者，只是个负责发同人文的金主。半架空历史/r18/作品拉郎警告/bg向
Relationships: Vlad Ⅲ & Shirley Corvette





	The king and his knights.(Chinese.ver/中國語注意)

阅读室的高椅上坐着一个少年，阳光从外面洒在了桌面上，阴影衬的他五官更加深邃，金色发色很淡过渡到发尾还有一截浅浅的蓝色，在阳光的映衬下似乎染了一层光晕。少年面前摆着一本厚实的战略学书籍，他垂着下眼睛，嘴唇紧抿着，金色的眼眸飞速扫过，认真地汲取着重要的知识。  
“殿下。”一道清冷的声音打断了他学习的状态，弗拉德三世皱起眉头，抬眼望向自己的护卫雪莉 克尔维特，那是一位高挑的女子，身形纤细，穿着简易的黑白色男式套装，除了身上那厚重的黑披风。左臂上有一层黑色的护甲，黑色的布料一直将五指都包裹住，方便她随时可以抽出腰侧的佩剑。  
靴长将将到小腿，她的腿很长又细，一眼望去并无法想象出这双腿有多强大的爆发力，紧实流畅的肌肉线条没有让腿变得粗壮，反而是更加的匀称诱人，即使披上厚重的黑披风也让人无法忽视脖颈美丽的弧度，腰身也给人一种盈盈一握的既视感。  
雪莉的金发发色更深一些，柔顺的披着，弗拉德三世从未见过她修剪，如今已经快到腰际的位置了，眼睛是浅蓝色，让人联想到故乡的天空，永远都是一种纯粹的蓝。可是她的眼神里不含有一丝情绪，不免让人有些寒意。  
一阵审视却还是捉摸不透对方的心绪，事实上，弗拉德三世还不确定这位精致的如同人偶一样的护卫到底是敌是友：“什么事情？”  
弗拉德盯着雪莉的看了好一会，雪莉静静的站着，不可否认她长得很好看，雪白的皮肤少女精致的面庞上没有多余的情绪，眼睛里面也都是淡漠的，像是一个冰凉的人偶。  
雪莉眼观鼻鼻观心，并不多给弗拉德一个眼神，只是恭敬的回答道：“一会的古兰经课程就要开始了。”  
弗拉德信仰基督教，自从兄弟二人来到了土耳其王室，他们每天都都需要学习战略，马术，土耳其语言，逻辑学，古兰经等各种学科。  
弗拉德三世和弟弟不同的点在于，他对于古兰经十分的懈怠，因为态度的不恭顺遭受过不少惩罚。而弟弟因为顺从度高和王室的关系  
雪莉来到二人身边之后，渐渐地几乎只围绕着弗拉德三世出现。  
少年金色的眼眸里面露出一丝厌倦，他压抑情绪的能力有所提高，半个头撑在桌子上面轻轻的敲打着，雪莉没有说什么只是静静的站在旁边等待着弗拉德三世起身。  
雪莉的眼神望向窗外，她的耳朵细微抖动，时刻的警戒着有没有其他人靠近，以防止弗拉德被人抓到错处，或者遇见威胁，雪莉一只手搭在剑柄之上，指腹摩挲着上面的骑士纹章。  
阅读室只有二人，弗拉德注意着雪莉细微的动作，他对这个女人的情绪很复杂，雪莉还是候选人的时候，弗拉德曾躲在幕后偷听过她的自白，少女陈述自己仅仅是以监视者的名义出现，清冷的嗓音里将他的生死也说的十分轻巧。  
“名义 监视者”  
“目的，什么是目的”  
“只不过是为帝国效忠，并不止他一人”  
“他的生死，只能保证在自身的眼里安全”  
“其他情况一概不知”  
少女的声音沉静清冷，言谈中使者意欲想试探她的立场最后也只好败下阵来。  
“她想干什么...”  
少年的心中更不解了

而事实上托雪莉的福，弗拉德的处境要好了许多，她先是拎出了几个心怀不轨的女仆眼线，并且耐心的将证据掌握在手里，又果决的使用武力镇压了对方，过程狠厉又不落人话柄，让皇室中一些蠢蠢欲动的贵族连吃了几个哑巴亏。  
雪莉看了一眼沉浸在自己思绪里的殿下，最终还是出声到：“殿下，时间不多了。”

弗拉德三世意味不明的看了她一眼，最后还是站起来，随着雪莉往古兰经教室去。  
  
弟弟拉杜捧着古兰经已经安静的坐在位子上面，弗拉德三世却是面色不愉快的走了过去，在日常的凳子上坐下。  
  
他并没有携带古兰经，那里面的东西他已经完全记得，却始终坚信这是不正统的。  
教员似乎已经猜到弗拉德的行为，刚到土耳其的弗拉德十分谨慎，虽然有不满但却还是不会明面反抗，加上弟弟杜拉会主动携带两本古兰经，所以还算是和平。  
  
教员弗拉德三世在古兰经的学习上有很大的天赋，也算是一个非常有潜力的候选人，三人相安无事。  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，兄弟两人的意见渐渐相左，拉开了不小的距离，弗拉德三世没有再带过书本。  
  
课堂上不管是耐心温和的劝导还是用皮鞭试图矫正，他就是不会低下骄傲的头向教员屈服。  
  
课堂上的气氛一时之间有些凝滞，杜拉抬起眼睛偷偷的看了一眼哥哥，却抿了抿唇假装不在乎。  
  
教员迈步走到了弗拉德的座位前，故作矜持咬着古旧的腔调问道“为什么不携带古兰经？”  
  
教员绿色的眼眸中毫不掩饰那份不屑，弗拉德保持缄默，他深知自己不能落下任何威胁领土安全的话柄。  
  
骄傲的殿下仅凭只能凭着一股子少年意气，对于导员的话语选择性无视。  
  
教员询问再三，终究是被这个沉默无声的藐视气的不行。他原本是想向往常一样拿起教鞭，将这个不识好歹的少年整个手掌狠打一顿：“既然没有带教科书，就劳请您摊开高贵的掌心了。”  
  
弗拉德三世头也不抬，自动忽视了那高傲的语气，导员试图激怒他失败。他将手平摊在桌面上，那教鞭高高的扬起，他却连眼睛都没有眨一眨，似乎是满不在乎。  
  
一教鞭落下，没有等到预计的疼痛，教鞭似乎敲在了其他地方，有一点沉闷的声响。  
  
弗拉德还没有看清楚现状，就听见了导员的尖叫声，他像是一只被捏住脖颈的鸭子：“你怎么敢！！这神圣的古兰经！！”  
  
啪嗒一声教鞭落在了桌子上，咕噜咕噜的滚动着，导员的脸涨红做出祈祷原谅的姿势，了一双眼睛却是恶狠狠的盯在雪莉身上。  
  
雪莉却是熟视无睹一般将挡在殿下手上的书籍抽开来。弗拉德有些惊讶的看着那本被抽烂的古兰经，他并不知道这个护卫竟然随身携带着这样的东西。  
  
雪莉却没有空闲去看殿下，只是淡定的说道：“这可是与我无关，教员先生。我只是尽我的职责将携带的课本放在殿下的课桌上。”  
  
古兰经被麂皮包裹着，显然是按照了规则精心保护的样子，雪莉的声音平淡：“这本神圣的书籍可是被您损坏的。”  
  
教员的脸色苍白，他的额头上有一些细细的汗珠子，双手颤抖着却想不起来如何去反驳她，雪莉把古兰经放在桌子上：“殿下，在学习方面请您不要有任何的懈怠，为了家族的名誉。”  
  
似乎是代为教导了任性的小殿下，却只字不提让他道歉之类的事情，教员的拳头捏起，又看向弗拉德三世，只要这个孩子有一丝的反抗，他就能够借机好好地教训他了。  
  
小殿下看了看被教鞭抽烂的古兰经，雪莉微微欠身，金色的长发散落下来，莫名让人闻到一种冷淡的香气，他的心里莫名有些舒服，也勾出一抹微笑说道：“是我今天忘记了，不好意思，教员先生。”  
  
教员的眼珠子转了转，他原本想添油加醋的向上面的人告状，雪莉却先行出言道：“古兰经这本书神圣不可侵犯，我们诚心为您保守这个秘密，今天课堂上的事情绝对不会往外泄露，不然教员难免受到责难。”  
  
娇弱的女子，口中吐出来的话语却句句都是咬住七寸的威胁，教员觉得自己气极了就像是头顶突然清明了一下，像个泄了气的气球拖着步子回去开始讲课。  
  
算是安然度过了，首次没有吃瘪的小殿下，半垂着头手指摸在爆开的纸页上面，唇角是忍不住的笑意，雪莉蓝色的眼睛看着殿下的小动作是止不住的温柔。  
  
她轻轻的退到了斜后方，在教员忽高忽低的吟咏之中，二人各自怀着自己的心思。拉杜的食指扣了扣纸页，却见这位美丽的女子连个眼神都不愿意施舍给自己，所有的心思都关注这哥哥。  
  
他很久没有看见哥哥露出这种狡黠的笑容，小拉杜的心里一种莫名的不适感开始散开。  
  
在土耳其王室生活，除了寻常的学习之外还会受到一些贵族的邀请，去参加他们的餐会，两个小少爷未来会成为土耳其扶持的傀儡政权，他们不必太过在乎，却还是会例行的表现出善意。

这些光鲜的活动过程当中，两位小少爷处于被动的地位，他们的存在就像是两件被展览的物品，人们喜欢他们没见过世面小心翼翼的样子，也喜欢那种孩童无知的回答，这些小小的失误能让贵族们倚老卖老，获得一些优越感。  
  
马车的范围不大，拉杜和哥哥坐在一方，二人之间放着一盘飞行棋，弗拉德三世今日穿着白衬衣，身外是一套灰蓝色的西装，他的领口是一枚狐狸的银色胸针。  
  
灰色的半袜刚刚在膝盖之上，露出了洁白的膝盖，他脚上踏着一双牛皮小皮鞋，另外一方的角落雪莉正坐在那里闭目养神。  
  
她今天穿着长袖的白色衬衫，腰间微微的收紧勾勒出腰线，袖口滚了金线的绣纹，黑色裙摆之下，藏着一把匕首。外面是墨绿色的宽斗篷，显得她有一些纤弱。  
  
今天出门之前，小殿下挑剔的看着她的打扮，雪莉的心中疑惑，小殿下从自己的衣兜里面摸出来了一枚胸针，胸针是一朵银制的玫瑰花，上面还点缀了翠鸟的羽毛，十分的精美。  
  
小少年皱着自己的眉头，另一只手在衣兜里面揉捏着衣料，他自己都没有发现那一丝的紧张，淡金色的眼眸微微晃动无意识的飘向了另外一边：“这个，作为上次解围的奖赏。”  
  
他原本是想说谢礼的，可是看见雪莉有些迷茫的神情，那两个字在喉咙口打了个转换成了奖赏，雪莉似乎也觉得什么不低的，她微凉的手指触碰到了弗拉德的手心，将那枚胸针拿了过来。  
  
她的声音似乎轻快了一些，不过只是一瞬，短短的说了一句：“谢谢，殿下。”  
  
小少年把手背到身后，却还是站着没有动弹，头微微扬起，绷着一张小脸试图传达出一种上位者的威压：“为什么不佩戴？是对于奖赏不满意吗，你有什么想要的？  
  
雪莉的唇角微微的勾了勾，露出小弧度的微笑，埋下头将那枚胸针别在斗篷正中央，再抬起头说道：“谢谢殿下。今天出门刚好合适。”  
  
小少年似乎是被取悦了，点了点头：“今天去布莱斯家的领地观赏，这样的点缀才不会令我丢脸。”一边说着一边转身先行出门去了。  
  
马车的内部的装潢过于简洁，雪莉在临行之前为两位殿下找来了软垫才让整个路程稍微轻松一些。  
  
一阵舟车劳顿之后，车夫将脚蹬放下来，雪莉扶着两位殿下走了下来，布莱斯的女仆已经在不远处候着，将几人带领到先生。  
  
杜拉虽然在宅邸的时候不常和哥哥在一起，但在这种场景还是会紧紧的跟在弗拉德三世的身后，弗拉德三世在礼仪方面十分的谨慎，雪莉跟着两人身后默默的看着他们和其他的贵族打交道。  
  
女仆将银托盘上的葡萄酒送了过来，雪莉在帮忙交递的过程当中严格的观测着饮品的安全。  
  
布拉斯阁下站在木台之上，他宣读着领土中新水库的落成仪式的致辞：“....新的水库因为领地中各位的努力才能够落成，来年我们收成将会更好，每人的餐桌上面都会有足够的面包，有了固定的灌溉水源，草地将更加的茂密，牛奶产量增多..”  
  
无聊的演讲幸好有美味的点心能够转移大家的注意力，弗拉德三世吃下了第四块苹果派的时候，阁下终于说到：“现在邀请我们的贵宾坐上木舟随同我一起顺着流域观赏一下美景。”  
  
弗拉德拉着弟弟上了准备好的小木舟，周围的民众都有些好奇的看着这两位俊美的殿下，感叹着弗拉德像是人鱼尾巴一般好看的发色，还有那高贵的金色眼眸。  
  
雪莉作为护卫却被告知是没有共乘的权利，她只能隐没在人群当中目送着小舟出航，然后借来了一匹马匹，以最快的速度紧紧的跟着这条线路暗中保护两位殿下的安全。  
  
河流中央的小船晃了晃，旁人只看见杜拉和哥哥两个人一边观赏景色，一边聊天，杜拉脸上天真的笑容俘虏了一众的心。  
  
突变就在一瞬间发生了，他们所乘坐的船刚刚进入了流域的最深处，竟然在一瞬间有些失去了平衡，船身开始往右侧开始偏斜，围观的人们发出了惊呼，之间杜拉往船外摔去，哥哥弗拉德三世抓住了他的袖口往左边一推，他自己倒是落进了水中。  
  
3  
不小的水花，少年往下沉了一沉又靠着自己的力量哭起来，可绑在船侧保持平衡的石头突然断裂开来，一些随着水流飘了过去，一些却砸向了弗拉德三世，躲闪不及似乎是砸在了弗拉德三世的胸口被撞得往下一沉。  
  
人群的骚动声渐渐变大了，雪莉一勒缰绳把奔驰的马儿迫停下来，弗拉德三世扑腾着水花，有些费力的副处水面，水域下面被搅和的浑浊，一条黑色细长的水蛇出没在翻滚的水砂之间。  
  
其中一块石块撞到了弗拉德三世的手臂，他金色的头发湿哒哒的贴在脸上，一失去力气就往下沉了一沉，只听到人群中在呐喊：“那位小少爷沉进水里了，快点，快救救他们。”  
  
马匹的嘶鸣声驱散了围成一圈的人们，雪莉跃身下马，一边跑着一边呼唤道：“殿下，请坚持住，保持冷静！”  
  
她的速度很快，吓得周围的人都不自觉的闭上了嘴，不知道是谁在这艘木舟上面做了手脚，当小杜拉想要用船桨去救自己的兄长时，船尾的轨杆竟然一下断裂了。  
  
缺失的木板浮在水域表面，雪莉已经跳进了水里，临入水的时候，她为了减轻自身的负担，把斗篷给脱了下来，狐狸的胸针随意的缀在了衬衫上面。  
  
小杜拉用船桨奋力的想带动船身，却只让这一艘木舟在水面上打了一个旋，似乎再来一个微小的动作就能够让船整个翻下去。  
  
雪莉一边奋力的游过来，她对着小杜拉严厉的说道：“请不要乱动，保持冷静，好好地待在船上！”大约是太过于紧张，一张脸紧紧的绷起来，眉头也皱起来，蓝色的眼睛望过来里面全是翻滚的怒气，一时之间杜拉不敢再乱动。  
  
他的眼睛里面蓄满了泪水，一边可怜巴巴的望着水里的两个人，似乎是犹豫了一会儿叫了一声：“哥哥！”  
  
此时，弗拉德三世只剩下两只手的指尖还在水面之上，雪莉一头潜进了水里，检查水下的情况，她最担忧的是自己的殿下，因为水下的杂物缠住脚脖子。  
  
一边确定着弗拉德三世的状态还是相对稳定，一边坚定的往他的身边游过去，弗拉德三世的鼻腔里面全是腥冷的浑水，他觉得手臂也是十分的疼痛，胸口被狠砸的拿一下似乎是一口血憋住，水里太冷他的脚在扑腾的时候也是抽筋的痛感。  
  
雪莉看见了弗拉德三世的小腿上有一只黑色的三角头水蛇紧紧地咬住，她的眼睛微微眯起来，从那些翻滚的水花当中确认了蛇的七寸部分，从自己的裙摆之下抽出了匕首。  
  
她的面若寒霜轻轻一挥，听见了一声骨肉分离的声音，水蛇的身体还在水中扭曲翻滚，一股黑色的蛇血在中间散开。她的瞳孔一锁，面上的寒霜又凝固了一层，伸手掐着那剩下的七寸往下一扯，带着一点黑红的血流出来，蛇头被雪莉紧紧的捏在手中。  
  
她有用匕首在弗拉德小腿上的咬痕处一刮，弗拉德的腿无意识往雪莉的胸前一蹬，被她轻巧的躲过，双手护住了那条腿，然后吻上了那处伤口，湿润的唇瓣含住了那一寸肌肤，还是轻轻的吮吸，将毒素全都吮吸出来含在嘴巴里面，然后吐了出来，直到了吐出来的血液变成了正常的鲜红色  
  
游过去将自己的殿下搂在怀里，弗拉德三世的面孔有些青白，嘴唇变了颜色，他迷迷糊糊的只觉得自己的身体感受到一个热源，忍不住的往雪莉的身体上靠近。  
  
两只手紧紧的勒住了雪莉的腰肢，他的侧脸贴在了那微微耸起的胸上，雪莉的乳房坚挺，触感却是柔软的，这种舒适的触感让他忍不住抬了抬眼，隐约之中看见了胸口的狐狸胸针，白色的衬衫已经完全湿透，一部分布料紧紧的贴在少女的肌肤上，是光洁的白嫩肉粉色：“雪莉...”  
  
几乎是一种呢喃的声音，他的手还是忍不住去抓牢雪莉就像是抓牢救命稻草一般的存在，雪莉差点被这小牛犊一样的少年用蛮力带下水去还好她自己的水性不错，搂住了少年的腰部把他往上带了带。  
  
她伸出一只手在捧住了弗拉德三世的双颊，柔嫩的嘴唇贴了上去，少年的脖子往后扬了扬，喉结随着吞咽滑动，他的手指抠住了雪莉的双肩，巨大的力气让雪莉皱了皱眉头，可她却浑不在意似的，趁着这个功夫用舌尖轻轻的挤开了一点空隙，缓缓地开始向弗拉德三世的嘴里渡气。  
  
少女的动作是温柔的，她虽然紧张也十分的焦急可是所有的一切却进行的有条不紊，与腥冷的水中充满了对比，雪莉身体传达着源源不断的热度，她的脖颈之间有淡淡的香气。  
  
弗拉德三世获得了一些氧气，头脑之中又更清明了一些，他的手轻轻的松开一些，可是已经在雪莉的肩膀上扣出了一些血痕，雪莉又使了力气把弗拉德三世往上抬了抬，弗拉德的小脸靠在了她的脖颈处，一只手固定住了殿下，然后两条腿往上游去。  
  
两个人浮上水面的时候，杜拉已经被阁下的护卫给救上了岸，雪莉一个眼刀向试图靠近的其他护卫扔了过去，那眼神就像是一匹嗜血的饿狼，她的头发贴在了脸上，浑身都散发着低低的欺压和杀气。  
  
护卫们轻易不敢靠近，只得远远地看着二人游到了岸边，雪莉将弗拉德三世给推上了岸边，她自己的力气也已经失去了一大半，爬上来之后，她咳了两下，他将弗拉德三世枕在自己的膝头，应该是知道了到了安全的地方，弗拉德三世彻底脱了力，只由着雪莉摆弄。  
  
她的长发一缕一缕的滴滴答答往下滴水，有些头发扫在了弗拉德三世的脸上，她伸手拨开，然后微微抬起了头当中众人的面吻了下去，众人的眼神都不眨一下，将这副场景牢牢地记在脑海中。  
  
不知道是渡了多少的氧气，弗拉德突然咳了一下，往外吐了好几口水，整个人的腿动了动发出了一阵呻吟，周围的护卫也将一颗紧张的心放下来，杜拉裹着毛毯，跌跌撞撞的跑过来查勘哥哥的情况。  
  
雪莉松了一口气，用手掌轻轻抹去弗拉德三世脸庞的水渍，看着他的眼睫轻轻颤抖，她难得温柔的语气说道：“殿下，请相信我。”  
  
说完了这句话，弗拉德三世终于松开了紧紧抓住衬衫的手，也是这一瞬间，雪莉从腰间抽出一把剑，单膝跪了起来，剑尖只想了靠过来的一个护卫，就差那么一点就能够洞穿那人的小腿。  
  
她的声音也渡上了一层冰碴一般认真的说道：“马上派来医生，非医护人员靠近，格杀勿论。”

弗拉德三世不大记得后来发生了什么，他躺在雪莉的怀里面，看着她的胸和隐隐约约裸露出来的肌肤，不知道为什么很想让她把斗篷给穿上，可是弗拉德的眼皮太重，还没等说话呢就陷入了黑暗当中。

一个声音在弗拉德三世的耳边想起来，他一个激灵，眼前模模糊糊的能够看清楚场景了：“你还在愣着干什么，还不打算将这个女巫揭发出来吗？”  
土耳其的主教坐在了上首的位置，正撑着脸看着他：“你是对她有什么怜惜吗？”锐利的眼神落在弗拉德三世的身上，这个小小的少年不自觉的一抖身子。

他顺着主教的目光看向了那十字架，弗拉德三世一时之间有些恍然，他不知道自己现在在哪里，要揭发的是什么人。

身后有人退了他一把，小少年踉踉跄跄的进了两步，牢狱里的火把昏暗，在阴影之中露出了一截洁白的手臂，手腕出的血渍已经干涸了，上面还有肩膀上面披散着暗金色的长发。

他心里一紧，金色的瞳孔收缩了一下，紧接着就看到了全部的景象。  
绑在十字架上的是雪莉，她身上的衣物都被扒光了，赤裸的身躯上面布满了鞭痕，就连小巧的胸上一点茱萸都被抽的绽开了血色。  
弗拉德三世不自觉的吞了一口口水，魔女？

从雪莉一来身边，他就觉得这个女人有所图谋，可未曾想过她是魔女。  
那平坦的小腹上还有好些於痕，是五指印，这指印很熟悉，一直遍布到了少女的大腿根处，刚好遮掩住了神秘的三角地带，饶是如此他也窥见了一丝，他一埋头发现自己的手掌被沾染了血迹。

雪莉轻轻睁开眼睛，脸蛋上面带着细碎的伤口，上面冒着血珠子，那些伤痕格外的显眼，她蓝色的眼睛暗淡了许多，眼尾是哭过之后留下来的粉红痕迹，一滴眼泪从她脸上滑落。  
主教的声音从后面传来，吓得弗拉德三世一颤：“我的孩子，这个魔女用不老的容颜引诱你犯下罪孽，你应该用鞭子惩罚她，在她的脚上绑住石头扔进护城河里，你就能见到她的真面。”

一旁出现了一个刑架，弗拉德三世手腕颤抖的抓起了鞭子，他的手腕一抖，鞭子就抽在了雪莉的脸上，她的脸被打偏过去，又缓缓地移回来，她抬起头还是那么面无表情，好像不知道疼似的。  
小少年的手攥紧了，又连抽了好几鞭子，啪嚓啪嚓的声音不绝于耳，终于是从她嘴里听到一丝呻吟。

那双淡漠的眼里看出了几分水汽，弗拉德三世吞了吞口水，他的心跳更快，却抑制不住的手上加快动作。  
等他的手臂都感觉酸涩了，他又拿起了一个烙铁，十字架型的。  
他看着烙铁变红，然后靠近雪莉，把那十字架嵌在她胸口的肉里。

雪莉似乎叫了，小少年站的太近被血痕和汗珠一块晃了眼就不敢再睁开所以他不太确定自己是不是真的听见雪莉叫了，还是皮肉的焦灼的声音。  
弗拉德三世突然觉得自己的两手被紧紧的捂住，莫名的力道大的他松开了烙铁，大腿被热气撩了一下非常的疼。

当他睁开眼睛的前夕  
画面再次转变，还是那个教堂，但周围已经如死寂般的安静，她站在圣母像下面，安静地不像一个人，更像一个雕像。外边斑驳光影映到玻璃窗的折射到她身上的光与里头的黑暗，更显得她有种似人非人的气息。  
他看到了她，少女赤裸着上身，身上的伤痕在他眼里却是触目惊心般。但她的眼神如同人偶般的无神，他正想接近她，她发现了他的存在，缓缓地开口了...

“殿下，如果是真正的魔女的话....那我已经逝去多年了”  
“这人世根本就没有所谓的魔女”  
“魔女.....反而是那些只会压迫女子的渣滓编造出的谎言”  
“也难怪那些愚蠢的废物，替我进贡了这么多女子的怨灵....让我醒来了”  
...........  
她动了一下身子，不屑地拍了下身上的血迹，像没发生过什么事情  
少女的声音依旧干净清冷，但她的话语却足以让他震撼  
她看着他，表情依旧严肃

“但.....念在殿下您的母亲的情分上”  
她的语气开始有点动摇了

“我不会作恶的”  
她露出了悲戚的神情  
说完后少女则在他的面前消失了  
眼睛一下子睁开，他正躺在一张大床上面，布拉斯阁下穿着单薄的睡袍不知道什么时候出现在了床上。  
二人的视线相撞，布拉斯阁下从小少年的眼里读出了一丝恐惧，更是兴奋了起来，奋力的想要用睡袍的带子捆住弗拉德三世。  
布拉斯阁下那淫猥的眼神让少年的他感受到了不适与绝望，还有梦里的她和消失的那一幕  
“臭小子，等到这天了，那个碍事的女人，你只不过是个质子。没人救你的！！！！”  
那个家伙的眼睛睁得奇大，甚至想贵为皇子的他侵犯的想法已经爆发出来了

此时的弗拉德三世只感受到了穷途末路，过去的曲折都没此刻让他窒息  
正当他要得逞的时候，啪嚓一声巨响，巨大的落地窗被撞开，从玻璃碎屑中站起来一个高挑的女子。  
呆站在窗台的女子，那湛蓝的眼里看不出一丝情绪，眼里却翻滚着那令人颤栗的无名火。  
玻璃渣把她的衣服刮出来一点裂口，身姿更添了两分妩媚。  
她本该因为冒犯贵族被关在地牢里，可此时手上却提溜着一把夺过来的剑，这原本的主人应该已经命丧黄泉了。  
弗拉德三世一时之间不知道哪个才是梦境，哪个场景让自己更加的恐惧。  
但是不容他眨眼，雪莉已经脚尖一点从窗台冲过来，那把普通的长剑，在她手里就像是有了魔力，一下子就将那人的头颅砍下来。

当时少年的衣服被那满眼淫猥的男人强硬扯掉，贵为皇子的弗拉德三世这是极其屈辱的可是那男人的态度是要给他烙下一辈子的心理阴影让他无法平复。是像虫子般恶心的家伙，是令人不适的呕吐感。可在那时，当他意欲对弗拉德三世实行侵犯之时

时间就像被停顿了，地狱的裂缝正在崩裂着，最初的模样，女人的狂笑声，那淫猥的贵族，立马被她的剑索去了性命。令人作呕的人头在地面，当着弗拉德三世，雪莉她一脚踢走了

布拉斯阁下死前的时候貌似隐隐约约地听到了她说些什么  
“能听见吗，地狱的叫喊”  
“血都是冻冰般的冰冷”  
少女最初屠杀着人们的模样与如今的模样开始重合了，她的声音依旧冰冷，但她的语气却毫不客气，布拉斯阁下意欲喊人捉住她的时候，却发现自己已经无法控制自自己。  
“你的答案，想知道吗”  
“你的下场”  
“那个画面可真不好看呢”

“裁决！”  
少女的语气开始狂妄起来了，过去那如同人偶般的表情已经不存在，取代的是满是仇恨的愤怒，剑鞘出锋的那刻也成为他生前最后的一幕  
...........  
“啪！"

手起刀落，头颅掉在床上，咕噜噜滚了两圈，脸上还留着临死前的触不及防。  
“雪…雪莉…”  
他原本是想问她没事吧，可是那尸身喷涌的血柱溅满了女人一身。

湿湿哒哒的还冒着热气，她的身上还穿着囚服，眼神之中却是肃杀之气。  
雪莉蓦然丢掉了剑，将错愕的小少年拥抱在怀里，柔软的触感，和双方快速又巨大的心跳声，湿哒哒的衣物投着腥气。

她温柔的捂住小少年的眼睛希望他忘记方才看过的自己，那饿狼一样的眼神，仿佛地狱归来的戾气。  
她强镇住自己的情绪，此时她那姿态的确如同刚从地狱归来般。  
“刚才的事情.....望殿下不必当真”  
“是身为护卫我的过错.....没及时保护好殿下您”

雪莉原以为弗拉德三世会颤抖，会恐惧，没有想到她的腰竟然被一双手紧紧环住。  
被小殿下给抱住了，雪莉的眼睛睁得很大，满眼都是不可思议。  
怀里的人轻轻蹭着脸，嘴唇偶尔会擦过乳尖，竟然带起一阵酥麻。而后又趁着雪莉没有反应过来，捧住了她的脸颊，一下子吻了上去。  
这个吻似乎是鼓起来了很大的勇气，一下子撞上痛痛麻麻的，而后才品出柔软。

少年的吻还很青涩，只会唇瓣贴着唇瓣在表面纠缠。  
一吻很快就结束了，弗拉德三世擦了擦她的脸，一向故作成熟的孩子，金色的眸子里布满了水雾，带着哽咽说道：“幸好…幸好没有，幸好还是假的…”  
雪莉不知道他做了噩梦，只是露出了一个温柔的笑容，只一瞬让小殿下平复了心情，她说道：“请相信我。”

弗拉德三世有些羞，他金色的头发下耳朵尖都红透了，胡乱抹了脸上的泪水坚定的说道：“我一定会保护你，把你留在我身边。”  
他紧紧的盯着雪莉，如果对方有一丝不屑，小少年都可能暴走，可是雪莉没有，只是捧着他的手，亲吻了一下大拇指处：“好的，殿下”  
他的大拇指光秃秃的，连代表权利的戒指都没有，这个表达忠诚的吻就多了分亲昵。  
时光如驹，自那次事件之后二人的关系犹如破冰成溪，润物无声。

天空中洋洋洒洒落着雪花，女子穿着一件黑色的礼裙，金色的头发修剪之后又已经快到肩膀。对着镜子涂上了血色的口红，睫毛忽闪。  
卧室的门突然被打开，成年的弗拉德三世从屋外走了进来，他解开了自己的身上的披风，上面的碎雪化掉。  
大步流星走过来，双手搭在了雪莉的肩膀上：“凯旋，殿下。”  
雪莉的手覆上了弗拉德三世的手背，男人的五官俊朗，面上也经过磨砺有了肃杀和威严。  
可此时仍旧带了几分温和，俯身捻起一缕金发嗅一嗅，又顺势吻到了耳后。  
性欲挑逗的吻法，雪莉没有半点害羞，反而是坦然，还不忘问一句：“您不累吗？”

弗拉德三世三世将她打横从凳子上抱起来，一边吻着他一边说道：“雪莉，答应我的？”  
他将雪莉放在床上柔软的羽绒垫下还放了很多玫瑰，雪莉点了点头。  
自己倚着身子抱住了弗拉德三世的脖子，凑过去落下来一个湿吻。  
她的舌头在殿下的唇瓣上舔了舔，熟练的滑了进去，二人的舌尖相触一阵电流窜进了脊背。  
弗拉德三世享受着雪莉的主动，自己也抬手将新做成的礼裙撕成了两条。  
裸露的肌肤还有些微凉，屋子里的壁火燃烧着在墙壁上投影出二人的影子。  
弗拉德三世和雪莉相拥在，他一只手掌就能捏住那小巧的乳房，粉色的乳尖可怜巴巴的被揉捏在两个指腹。  
他偶尔会凑过去用自己的舌头舔舐，唇瓣先是在轻轻在乳尖磨蹭，而后被温润的包裹在口腔中，舌头柔软又灵活的在乳头上面舔弄，时而吮吸带着啧啧的水声，雪莉颤抖一下，两颊已经飞上了红晕。  
她的手搭在弗拉德三世的肩膀上，鼻尖微红，她想去亲吻殿下，可那人正忘我的吮吸着两点。  
雪莉的背不得不微微弓起来，她为他在战场上厮杀多年，皮肤虽然精心保养寻回几分娇嫩，可仍旧留下了一些伤痕。

殿下的大手温柔的抚摸着，等胸前的茱萸彻底成熟，硬硬的泛着亮光。雪莉的两腿间已经有了几分滑腻，他的手摸到了小腹，探寻到了那一处三角地带。  
他在雪莉的喉咙处亲吻，有时候会忍不住咬一下，不重但会留下一点齿印子。  
雪莉带着鼻音轻轻的低吟，她的双腿配合的分开，那处的毛发微微卷曲。拨开毛发能够看见一处花穴，缝隙之间已经是一片泛滥，蜜水四溢。  
雪莉的手也摸到了那小小殿下，她的手指触上去，拿剑的薄茧摩挲着阳物，等到肉缝被一只手指侵入，他坏心眼的按在了圆滚充血的小豆子上面。  
包裹住手指的媚肉一阵痉挛似的踌躇，一股温热的爱液更加旺盛的分泌出来，狭窄的阴道之中越来越湿润，时不时的用大拇指揉捻着阴蒂头，埋在身体中的手指却是勾起来找到了阴道前面微微凸起的小点，在周围搅动时不时的勾了勾手指指甲轻轻摩擦

雪莉的身子一软往前倾了倾，炽热的欲望就蹭一下迸发紧贴在她的小腹上。  
弗拉德三世再也不能忍耐两人一下子给扑倒，他霸道的像一头雄狮，将两条腿抬起来。阳物在肉缝之间蹭了蹭裹上了一点汁水。  
没有起到降温作用，却是更加的炙热，狠狠冲刺一下挤进了狭窄的甬道。  
温暖湿润，柔软的媚肉将阳物包裹住，有些旺盛的汁液在殿下奋力耕耘中溅了出来。  
正好落在床单上，雪莉修长的手指捏住一截床单，最初几下的疼痛渐渐被快感代替。  
她忍不住的想抬起臀部迎合他，却每每都被那个力道给压下去：“嗯…哈…殿…嗯…唔…”

就算她耐力再好也经不住一下又一下不保留的冲击，她的身体都快要被压散架了，殿下的肩宽腰细，腰窝出流下细细的汗珠，他的小腿和手臂的肌肉也随着冲撞的越猛，鼓鼓的收缩  
殿下结实的肌肉不算如何捏都不会有反应，只能感觉到一点点跳动。又是一下狠冲。雪莉觉得，她都能听到床垫的声音，而后从身体内部传来一种骚痒。  
她想夹住腿，可是腰上却酸软的使不上力气，花心被利刃不留情的捅着，或轻或重，或深或浅，只觉得脑海一阵白光一切就归于平静了。  
两个人都暂时休息一下，弗拉德三世抱着雪莉，她一身的香汗让弗拉德三世埋在脖颈处闻了一次又一次。  
雪莉的胸口起伏着，她的舌尖都有些麻麻的。二人的呼吸都有些沉重。  
休息片刻，雪莉推了推殿下，让他平躺在床上，小小殿下还是屹立不倒，颇有威风气势。  
她先是两手摸着，在圆滚滚的馕袋上打转儿，捏了捏精囊，弗拉德三世的呼吸带了一丝颤音。  
她的手指腹按在了马眼口，上头还有一点白浊，她磨蹭着直到那处涨大两倍。  
弗拉德三世像慵懒的狮子躺在床上心安理得的接受雪莉的引导，她总能带来欢愉。  
雪莉跨坐在弗拉德三世的身上，两只手帮助自己将巨大的欲望全都吞噬在肉体之中。  
刚刚高潮过，内里还是十分敏感，只将将契合就忍不住舒服，她腰上一软又用了全身力气撑住。

雪莉蓝色的眼睛里面已经全都是情欲，眼神已经开始迷离，泪水溢出来在脸上滑落看上去傲气毁于一旦，颇有几分楚楚可怜，口红的颜色早就被吃掉，却因为情欲更加的好看。  
弗拉德三世还没有来的及怜惜她，那人的唇角就勾起来一道漂亮的弧线，她眨了眨眼睛，扭动着腰肢在身上起起伏伏，这一个姿势殿下不用费劲。  
可是柔软的媚肉还是会紧咬住肉棒。急不可耐的来按揉。  
他的囊袋湿润的，随着雪莉的动作，一下又一下的冲撞上大腿根部，整个屋子都回荡着这个声音，越是冲撞越是没入的更深，只觉得自己的阳具被咬的死死的。  
这种紧实的饱满的感觉让人十分满足，屋子里的气温越来越高了，也许是壁火更加旺盛，窗子外面有积雪，窗面也有些水珠。  
灯饰上面的蜡烛噼里啪啦的燃着烛油，殿下的呼吸沉重不停的叫着雪莉的名字。  
她就像一个优秀的驯马师，她的眼波流转，一皱眉，泛着水光的唇瓣让人吞口水。  
雪莉又撑起身，三角地带泛着水光，媚肉肿了老大，翻出来一部分，中间若隐若现的是那已经有些充血的阴蒂，每一次往下沉，就是摩擦的快感，锲而不舍的拨撩着埋在女人身体里的千百条快感神经，似乎都能听见快感形成浪潮一遍遍冲刷着雪莉的身躯，她的手臂都在发颤。

弗拉德三世睁开了眼睛，他金色的眸子熠熠生辉，欣慰又得意的看着她头往后仰精致的脸庞被渲染的通红，睫毛上面坠着些许泪花，似乎是更加使不上来，脚尖本紧绷着方便姿势，这会忍不住抽搐着。  
弗拉德三世也觉得欲望即将喷薄而出，雪莉刚刚抬起屁股，白浊就一股脑的射进了穴道，多余的部分还弄在了雪莉的小腹上。一点点往下滑，  
二人几乎是同时又上了高潮，雪莉身子一软就趴在了弗拉德三世的胸膛，这时候小小殿下也松了气，半醒不起的从三角地带滑了出来。  
弗拉德三世不舍的将雪莉给抱在怀里，就像是按小女孩起的把她按在怀中，不让她乱动，他的嘴唇磨蹭了一下金发：“雪莉？”  
雪莉用鼻音回复了他，这会她什么都不想做，只想休息。  
“雪莉？”弗拉德三世好像没有体贴她的意思。  
“在的殿下。”她只能轻轻吐了一口气，无奈又宠溺的应到。  
弗拉德三世这才满足了，轻轻说道：“我爱你，雪莉。”  
雪莉闭着眼睛躺着，睫毛颤了颤，她的手拍了拍殿下的后背。  
外面的钟塔的大钟声响起来了，雪莉说了什么，被掩盖在钟声里，她静静的和殿下相拥，不再想填补什么，外面又飘起鹅毛大雪，两个人在火光中睡去。


End file.
